Reborn
by Ketsueki karasu
Summary: It has been nearly five years since Sasuke joined Orochimaru. Now the two rivals meet halfway between their villages and something unusual happens.
1. New Born

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto...man, that is so hard to say  
  
A/N: Huh, it is kinda of odd, I guess. I am still working on my other story, Eight Years Later, chapter 3 is in progress. Please be patient, I just graduated High School, and for some reason this idea got stuck in my head.  
  
Reborn Chapter 1: New Born  
  
Orochimaru glared at the sleeping baby in Kabuto's arms. The was conceive in a rather unorthodox way and probably never happen again. It had been nearly five years since Sasuke had joined Orochimaru. Naruto was forbidden to leave Konoha unescorted, even for missions. For some reason, both left their villages and met exactly halfway. The most unexpected thing happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Did you find what you were seeking?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.  
"No. I lost what was most precious to me. I lost the respect people had for me, my true home, and most of all, I lost you." Sasuke said sadly.  
"You are wrong. I am here because you didn't lose me. I heard your cry from Konoha and came, like your heart asked me to. I have been waiting for you to call me."  
"Where do we go from here? Konoha?"  
"I fear we only have distrust, and hate to look forward to in this world, the way we are now. Though, I have this friend who offers an once in a lifetime chance for us to be together, reborn as our true-self."  
There was silence for a few minutes. "That would be nice."  
  
End Flashback  
  
The newborn child was conceived from combining Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Kyuubi's chakra and spirits together. Kabuto and a few Sound ninjas got to the halfway point before the Leaf ninjas and saw the finishing of the combining. Kabuto had wrapped the baby in his shirt before returning to Sound.  
"It is a boy." Kabuto stated.  
"Kill it." Orochimaru said.  
"If that is what you wish. I was wishing to see what traits he inherits from his parents, maybe even the Sharingan." Kabuto started to leave the room.  
"If you desire that so much, he is your responsibility. I will not be held back by a whinning child." Orochimaru said nearly growling. He knows that in the future, he is going to regret those words.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Tell me if you like it or hate it. 


	2. Kyohaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Chapter 2: Kyohaku  
  
A boy of only eight, ran through the village of Sound into the main governing building. Many of the Sound Ninjas just rolled their eyes as they only saw the blur of the boy pass by. It was well known that the boy was the only child in Sound and that if anyone dared touch the boy, they will be facing a rather protective Kabuto. This also gave Kabuto the new nickname of 'Mother Hen'.  
Kabuto was in his lab when the boy entered nearly running into him. "Whoa, there. Where are you off to in a hurry?"  
"Wolves were chasing me. Big, gray wolves with huge gold eyes. Many of them had lots of scratches, probably from losing to their prey since they looked very hungry. I didn't want to be the next meal so I ran here from the lake."  
"Kyohaku, you know you aren't suppose to be at the lake by yourself. We are still at war." Kabuto was amused from the story, but was upset that Kyo disobeyed him about not going to the lake with an escort.  
"Gomennasi, Otousan." Suddenly the door to the lab opened, and Orochimaru entered. "Orochimaru-sama." Kyo gave a quick bow.  
"Orochimaru-sama, what brings you here?"  
Orochimaru looked at the child. The boy had blond hair with black highlights down past his shoulders, dark purple eyes, and snowy white skin that stood out against his black and red clothes. He wore a black, long sleeve over-sized netted shirt, a red long-sleeve undershirt, black pants, black sandal, red fingerless gloves with black metal plate on the back, and his red headband with the Sound symbol.  
He had heard all of the boy's training and mishaps. The boy is the talk of the village when there is nothing to talk about. A child living among some of the most feared ninjas in the world. Though, as far as Orochimaru is concerned, there are no children in Sound. The boy is another tool, that happens to be curious, hyper, immature, and carefree.  
"How is our new project?" Orochimaru asked after only a few seconds of observing the boy.  
"Everything is going as planned. Kyo, go to the practice area, I'll meet you there soon. Practice your taijutsu." Kabuto said.  
"Hai, Otousan. Orochimaru-sama." The boy left the lab quicker than he entered.  
"How is his loyalty?"  
"That is an odd question to be asking about a mere child."  
"There..."  
"There are no children in Sound. Yes, we all know, but some of us can't help but just view him as a child. So naïve to the world around him. Far as I can tell, he is loyal to me, and I am loyal to you." The conversation became all business.  
  
Kyo arrived at the practice area after detouring to his room for his weapon he forgot to take with him to the lake. It was a staff and each end was a sword in the shape of a flame. He was a natural at the weapon, like he had hundreds of years of practice with it. It was just as odd as the visions he sees when he sleeps, though he originally thought they were dreams.  
His visions involve two boys older than himself. One has midnight color hair and eyes. The second has hair of the sun and eyes of the sky. There is a third presence, but it is faint, but dark and kind of evil. Sometimes he see other people, but he can't see them very well and they are interacting with the boys.  
There is one vision he remembers very well. It occurs on a bridge being built. He feels the black hair boy fall into darkness. Then he feels the rage of the blond hair boy and the strong presence of the Third being. They were fighting this older person, who kept moving to and from several mirrors made from ice.  
Then the vision changed to the blonde hair boy looking shocked at the scene before him. A silver hair man had lighting cover his hand and thrust his hand toward another man, but young person the blonde was fighting got in the way. He felt the blonde become very sad.  
He always felt what the main characters of his visions felt and he didn't like it. There was a lot of pain, sorrow, rage, and coldness. Happiness was just a mask. They were never happy, at least not in his visions. If they were ever happy, he never saw it.  
"Kyo. Brat!" A hand waved in front of the boy's face, bring Kyo out his thoughts. Kyo caught the other's hand.  
"Have a nice talk with Orochimaru-sama, Otousan?" Kyo asked. Before Kabuto could respond, there was a large explosion nearby. Then there were sounds of battle. Sound was under attack.  
"Kyohaku, get out of the village. Go to the place I showed you for hiding."  
"But..."  
"Go!" Kyo started to run away, but stopped when he heard someone to the ground. He turned to see a silver hair ninja with a face mask checking the vitals of Kabuto...making sure he was dead.  
"OTOUSAN!"  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Review? 


	3. My Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Chapter 3: My Enemy  
  
Tsunada stood watching the Sound Village burn from the encampment nearby. She was there because she is one of the few that could stand up to Orochimaru. Jiraiya was at the Sand encampment on the other side of Sound. Things were getting to grave to let Orochimaru make the next move. He first got his new vessel, and now he has Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto. It wasn't long before the injured leaf ninjas were coming back to the encampment.  
"Hokage-sama," a Chuunin said interrupting Tsunada with a wounded ninja. "Orochimaru had left Sound moments before the attack. Sasuke and Naruto are no where to be seen."  
"Kuso!" Tsunada cursed.  
"Hokage-sama, I can take over for you." A medical-nin said. Tsunada nodded and moved out of the way. She washed her hands at one of the numerous wash stations. At that moment, a familiar silver hair Jounin appeared. There was a rather beaten up child in his arms.  
"Kakashi, this isn't the time to be babysitting."  
"Prisoner of war?" Kakashi offered. "He wears the Sound symbol and fights well." Tsunada noted that Kakashi looked even more ragged than the kid. That was when the kid started to wake up.  
  
Kyo was surrounded by darkness and images. Images of faces. Faces that were crying, laughing, serious, and funny. He didn't want to see these faces. They were hurting him. Why did his enemy seem so familiar?  
'No! There is no way an enemy could be familiar. I haven't been in any fights, everything has been quite since I been here. No one has shown me any pictures of our enemy and there have been very vague descriptions.' Kyo stopped thinking. The images faded away, leaving only darkness. Then he realized something.  
'He is going to pay for killing Otousan. If Orochimaru didn't plan his little outing today, then this would have never happened. Then all I would have had to deal was wolves and disobeying Otousan. What a crappy day.'  
"Prisoner of war?" A voice entered Kyo's dark world. 'Otousan? No, he is dead. My enemy? We are enemies, mercy is a weakness...GAH!' Kyo had opened his eyes and saw the face of his enemy and a woman.  
  
Tsunada would have laughed at the boy's futile attempt to punch Kakashi, except that wasn't the idea behind it. Kakashi ended up dropping the boy. The moment the boy landed on the ground, he jumped and grabbed the weapon that the Jounin had on his back. This happened within a period of a few seconds.  
"Kid, it is alright. We don't want to hurt you." Tsunada said.  
"'We', you're with him, making you my enemy, also."  
"Where are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He was going to try and distract the boy so Tsunada could sneak up behind him and knock him out. It would have worked it the Hokage didn't step on a twig. The boy turned around so quickly, while doing some hand seals.  
"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" A stream of fire headed toward Tsunada, but she isn't a sennin for nothing.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Review?  
I realize that it is short, but you were waiting a very long time 


End file.
